Viral infection can lead to disease and, in some cases, death. Strategies to prevent and manage disease associated with viral infection, such as influenza viral infection, include the use of drugs and compositions of heat inactivate viruses or influenza antigens in combination with adjuvants. The only adjuvant approved for use in influenza vaccines in humans is alum, which is an aluminum based composition. Generally, influenza vaccine compositions can include antigens at concentrations that, in combination with alum, in humans, may have varying side effects, such as pain, inflammation and less than adequate efficacy. In addition, current methods of manufacturing influenza vaccines are generally inadequate to meet growing seasonal demand and changing influenza viruses to prevent disease consequent to influenza infection. Thus, there is a need to develop new, improved and effective compositions for use in methods of preventing and managing disease associated with or consequent to viral infection, such as, Dengue viral, respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) and human papillomavirus infection.